The Soulrender
by Precision
Summary: Since the fall of the 26th platoon, demons have been rampant in Midgard. Everyone believe that the heavenly cleric sacrificed the platoon to gain power. Now, every demon slayer wanted to kill him but in this chaos lies the truth behind the massacre.
1. Prologue

I hope you enjoy this, although I would frequently update this story since I had a lot of things to do.

* * *

He was dying.

The screams of his comrade entered through his ears. A demon cloaked with darkness and red, hot eyes that says nothing but death appeared out of nowhere and started to kill every one of his comrades.

A shout echoed throughout the battlefield. Slowly, he lifted his bloody head.

His eyes widened in horror as the demon grew and spikes jutted out from its body. The four knights were impaled to death. Blood dripped from the spikes. Bony mouths materialized from its body and greedily drank the crimson liquid.

With all his strength, he got up and picked up his staff. Pearlescent light radiated from the staff as he pointed the magical weapon at the demon.

His foe stopped eating the corpse and stared at the puny human.

"Sacred light from above, strike, destroy…annihilate, obliterate, eradicate!"

A strong, white seal formed underneath the caster. He thrust the staff forward. Balls of scared light surrounded the demon. With one word, they all morphed into swords of great length and skewered the demon in all places.

But his enemy was powerful. It growled, dispelling his magic and created a halberd from its bones. The demon hurled the weapon towards the man.

He just stared at the demon. This cursed being survived his thousand blades spell and it didn't damage the beast one bit.

He was going to die.

He closed his eyes and waited for his demise.

"Elias!"

The man opened his eyes and noticed that he was still alive. Impossible! How could he be alive when that demon struck him with its spear?

"R-un." A dying voice said.

His pupils dilated. His jaws were shaking. It was hard for him to breath.

"Melissa!" He cried.

He cradled her mutilated body in his arms. The man cast his strongest healing spell to close the wounds on her stomach.

But he failed. Blood was pouring out of her body.

"Now, I'll eat your soul, priest!" The demon said and reached for the man.

_Do you wish to live?  
_

He got up, picked up Melissa's katana and pointed it at the demon.

_Abandon the light! Become the darkness itself! Use the forbidden art!._

Elias slowly lifted his head, locking his glare at the demon.

"I'll render your soul…" Spiritual energy flowed from the sword. "Useless!"


	2. Chapter 1

_Year of the Metal Dragon  
Month of the Dragon  
_

It was a busy day for Bishop Marc Schneider. As the successor of High Priestess Crystal, it was his duty to lead the Sanctuary. Ever since the former head of the Sanctuary perished from that incident, the sanctuary council members, together with Lord Tristan III and his ministers, appointed him as the new headmaster of the Sanctuary.

It was sad for the entire clerics of the Sanctuary that Crystal died during that awful incident. She was still young, serving the sanctuary for three years. The high priestess died at a young age of twenty-eight. She served the entire citizens of Midgard without doubt and with all her heart. In return, the people treated her kindly. Whenever she goes, everyone pay great respect to the high priestess.

But that incident that took the lives of an entire platoon had devastated denizens of Midgard. She was supposed to visit Rachel to talk to the newly-appointed pope. The platoon was composed of experienced soldiers who had fought skirmishes throughout the entire continent.

At the site of the battle, the reconnaissance team reported that they found no bodies—humans or animals. They only found a large crater and a severely damaged katana.

Three days later, the nightmare began. Demons swarmed small villages in the woods and devoured all humans they could see. Cities closed their gates and fortified their defenses. Soldiers from each city were deployed to hunt down the demons.

But upon closer investigation, they found something disturbing. Evidences pointed out that it was him—the one responsible for the annihilation of the platoon and the demons as well.

He was a talented priest and wizards from the Arcane City considered him a genius. His creativeness made him the best priest in the sanctuary. He had exorcised several demons with one spell alone. His magic was well-known in the sanctuary, as every cleric watched him create swords out of his own holy energy.

When the bishop told the public of the crimes he committed, everyone was enrage. Bounty hunters started to hunt him down for the gold. Guild masters had posted the wanted picture of the cleric and told every guild member to kill him. The public wanted him dead. If it wasn't for him, then Midgard would be a peaceful place.

He must die, everyone said. Lord Odin must punish the heavenly cleric.

Elias must die.

And the bishop couldn't agree more.

* * *

It was already sunset when Schneider signed the last paper for the paladins. Captain Ruis requested the bishop to borrow supplies from the sanctuary. His team received orders from his superiors to march to Morroc to aid the sultan and his people.

He got up, slid his glasses inside his breast pocket and left his office.

"Bishop Schneider!" A priestess said, followed by her underlings.

"Good…"He looked through the window. "Afternoon everyone."

The priestess and her underlings reverently bowed their heads. Smiling, Marc blessed them with a touch of his finger.

"Are you going home already bishop?" One of the acolytes asked.

"Yes. I have important matters to attend at home."

"Take care of yourself, your Excellency." The priestess said and left with her underlings.

"Go to hell..." He muttered.

She turned around. "Did you say something?"

Marc waved a hand. "Oh nothing. Just talking to myself."

* * *

The Pronteran South Cemetery was a place where the corpses of the brave soldiers of Prontera were laid to rest. A statue of a horseman stood sentinel for the dead. Made out of bronze, the horseman was a symbol of bravery in Prontera.

It was quiet, with the gate closed and no one around. Bishop Schneider strolled towards the center of the cemetery.

Making sure that he was alone, the bishop scanned the area. He could only see the tombstones of the dead and the grass. A cold breeze rushed past him. He held on his coat and drew a blue gemstone.

As it landed on the grass, a pillar of light appeared. Marc smiled maliciously and threw a red gemstone in the portal.

It instantly changed into a menacing red portal.

He turned around. Seeing that he was being too cautious to be followed by snoopers, Schneider jumped in the portal.

* * *

"Late as ever, Five."

Schneider smiled and went to his podium.

"Do forgive me, Two. If you and Three didn't make me the head of sanctuary, then I wouldn't be late." He said.

"Enough!" Four yelled. The dark room was filled with an eerie silence.

"May I begin?" One asked.

"As you wish."

"It seems that the ritual to call the Dark Lord has failed. I was able to conclude that we lack human sacrifice to open the portal to the Demon world."

"As a result…" One continued. "The Dark Lord was randomly warped to the site and killed the 26th platoon, together with the high priestess."

"Sad, but at least we got rid of her. Her…principles and strength is a hindrance to our goals. Is it not, Five?" Two asked.

"Yes," Schneider replied with a sinister smile. "Although I was hoping to use her till the end. But nevertheless, she's out of picture. With me in her shoes, the kingdom can be easily manipulated. Tristan is a dumb ox who didn't see this coming."

"I have to agree with you Five. He is an old man." Four said.

"We will summon Him again. This time, we will not make the same mistake. One, start the preparations." Two barked.

"It will take us seven years to complete the necessary materials for the ritual. I will also need test subjects for this experiment."

"Just do it." Two said and faced the others. "Three, supply him with the guinea pigs."

"As you wish." He said.

"How about that guild mistress?" Surely she knows too much of our activity." The Bishop said seriously.

"The sharks should have eaten her dead body by now." Three replied.

"And the guild?"

"She managed to disband the entire guild, so tracing the guild members seems impossible right now; nevertheless, I can assume that girl didn't say anything to them, concerning our goals."

"But how will you tell that she is dead. She is, after all an important figure in Geffen." Two said, looking intensely at Three.

From his cloak, Three pulled out a silver pendant.

"I see…" Five said.

"Now then, how about that man?" Three asked, glaring at his companions. "He will be a nuisance to our plans."

"The cleric?" One asked.

"Yes, the one who summoned the powers of the Soul Arts." Five said. "Have you located him?"

"No, it seems he has gone into hiding or perhaps—"

"Impossible!" Four shouted. "I can still smell his scent across the continent. He is still alive, I know it."

"Enough of your petty talks!" Two yelled angrily. "We will focus our resources in completing the ritual. Once the preparations are 80 complete, we can hunt the cleric down."

They all nodded.

"Five, I want you to formulate a plan to kill the Soulrender."

"I already have one, my liege." He replied with great reverence. "We will use her, the one who knows the Soulrender more than anyone."

"The crusader?" Four inquired.

"Yes, she will be the one to kill him. Not to mention that everyone wanted him dead. I only need to twist her brain and change something in the sacred laws of the sanctuary."

"Good." Two said and they removed their hood. "Execute the plan. In seven years, we will achieve our destinies!"


	3. Chapter 2

_Year of the Metal Dragon  
Month of the Dragon_

Eight year old Nicky was strolling around the busy streets of Alde Baran. The merchants had arrived last Tuesday, carrying goods and products from the southern cities. His mother ordered him to buy peppers and vegetables.

As he was canvassing on the marketplace, his gaze fell on the plaza. It seemed a crowd had gathered. Curious, Nicky left the marketplace for a while to satisfy his curiosity.

Then, he bumped into someone.

"You alright kid?" The cloaked man asked. Nicky couldn't clearly see the man's visage because of his hood.

The stranger pulled the kid up. Nicky noticed the stranger's katana on his hip. He also noticed a silver ankh, wrapped around on the katana.

Wiping the dust on his peasant clothes, Nicky tried to get a good look at him but he simply looked the other way. A strong wind blew from the east. Everyone covered their faces as it picked up dust from the ground. The man lifted his cloak, shielding the kid from the dust.

Nicky found the man odd. He was wearing a white and red garb. Normally, high priest wouldn't visit a city unless they had urgent business.

Was he a high priest? If so, then where were his followers?

And then, the katana he was carrying, clerics weren't allowed carry bladed weapons. He had read that in their handbook, as he planned to be a priest.

This man, who was he?

The wind stopped. The stranger fixed his cloak. Again, Nicky tried to observe his face, but he couldn't.

Something was preventing him to do that.

"Watch yourself kid." The man said and left.

Shaking his head, Nicky walked towards the crowd.

"Everyone!" A high priest said on the fountain said. "We are currently looking for this man. He is the one responsible for the death of Lady Crystal and the annihilation of the 26th Midgard platoon. He offered their souls in exchange of power and immortality by making a pact with the demons."

The crowd shouted their anger at the criminal.

"He is now a demon who kills every soul he sees. It is important to know that he is a dangerous killer and must be killed at all cost. If you have seen this demon, please let us know and you will be handsomely rewarded."

"What if we kill him ourselves?" A freelance knight said.

"If you can, then kill him. We preferred him dead, provided that you have evidence that you have killed him."

"Here…."An acolyte said and handed Nicky a flyer.

"What the hell is this?" A man shouted, waving his flyer.

"It is the description of the demon, Soulrender. Unfortunately, we have no picture of him, believing that he had already discarded his human body."

Nicky just stared at the flyer, unable to find the right words.

"That man…" His eyes widened in horror.

It didn't have a picture but it did have the items he was carrying.

His body started to tremble in fear. In the flyer, they said that he was a high priest, carrying a bladed weapon. That stranger had a katana and he looked like a high priest, based on his clothing.

He was wearing a cloak. Was it possible that he was hiding from them?

Then, the flyer said that he was carrying an ankh.

An ankh…just like that man's ankh.

Then, his chest tightened. The boy desperately tried to breath but his body didn't respond. Something was crushing his heart. He was certain of that.

Then, his sight caught the hooded man, staring at him in a dark, narrow alley. He tried to warn the others that he was here, the demon who was in the flyers.

As he watched him, the stranger's left eye glowed red.

And everything went black.

* * *

Jeremy Elk was drinking a cup of black coffee when people from the plaza started to create a commotion. The café's customers, curious on what befell on the plaza got up on their seats and went to see the ruckus.

But he didn't want to waste his energy, poking his head on the commotion. There were others ways to gather information.

His eyes spied a waiter that came from the plaza. He had a sad, depressing look on his face, as if he had seen or heard something gruesome.

"What happened there?" Elk asked, casually nibbling his strawberry cake.

"A child died for no apparent reason. Then…" He turned around.

A group of crusaders and clerics were roaming around the small streets, carrying their weapons. The citizens were terrified as they searched each alleys and houses. They didn't give a damn about the people. From the way they kicked the people out of their houses, Jeremy assumed that it was a serious business.

"What's with them?" He asked.

"I'm not sure but from what I heard. " He looked at the dispersing crowd at the plaza. "The kid muttered this man's name."

He handed his a flyer.

Elk's face darkened.

"Soulrender…" He muttered.

"Are you alright?" The concerned waiter asked.

He shook his head, trying to remove the paleness that formed on his face.

"Who is this man?" He scanned the flyer. "He didn't have a photo but only item descriptions that he carried."

"According to the clerics, no one knows how he looks like. He became a demon after the annihilation of the 26th Midgard Platoon and the death of High Priestess Crystal. "His hands trembled. "She was supposed to visit the city for an urgent meeting and to help us in our problems."

Jeremy sympathized with the waiter. He understood the predicament this city had ever since the economic depression had greatly affected the city itself. As a result, many lose their jobs and were force to leave the city.

Then, that incident came and the demons had already started to move. It was dangerous for normal people to travel on foot, especially at nights.

And warps were out of the questions. Only a handful of clerics could invoke a warp portal with magic barriers. Some demons could intercept the warp portal system. As a result, some were eaten while traveling in the portal.

The waiter continued. "This man was the one responsible for murdering the entire platoon."

Anger flashed in his eyes. Jeremy could feel the intense anger that he subconsciously emitted

"No one knows who he is, since he made a pact with the demons and became a demon himself. You do know that he's the first human who sided with the demons?"

Jeremy shook his head. "You know that much info?"

"I ask a lot." The waiter said. "Anyway, this person only carried the said item, based on the monks and paladins who fought him."

"They're sure are lucky to be alive." Jeremy said, drinking his coffee.

Then, his eyes spied something unusual. Observing the waiter, his eyeball moved to the right and caught a whisper, soaring from the rooftop. It was holding a small, glowing orb.

His eyes widened. Then, Jeremy picked up a familiar scent, coming from the slums.

"I gotta go." Elk slammed his payment on the table, put on his green jacket and followed the whisper.

* * *

"This is it…" Jeremy Elk said, running his hand on the rusted door of the factory.

The whisper passed through the walls and into this building. Whispers weren't dangerous creatures. In fact, some of them were kind spirits who wanted nothing but to have fun and live peacefully.

But for them to steal souls, someone must be controlling them.

Could it be that the seal was here?

Plausible.

Battle instincts ready, Jeremy slashed the large door open with one swipe of his katana.

At the farthest end of the building, several silver orbs were floating. As he had expected, it was a Carat, a demon that resides in Glast Helm.

Then, its minions, a pair of diabolic emerged underground. They faced the Carat, raising their spears.

"Let them go, demon!" Jeremy yelled, bravely pointing his sword at his foes.

"Betrayer, betrayer, betrayer!" The diabolics said and danced in circles.

"Well, well…" The Carat pranced around, juggling the souls he captured. "I never thought to you, lord of the wanderer tribe."

It grabbed a soul and licked it.

Jeremy quickly sheathed his sword.

"Ancestral wind arts!" He slammed his sword on the ground. "Air slash!"

The ground shook. A strong, sword-like wind raced through the building. The Carat stepped back and roared. Their attack clashed. Dust and smoke billowed the surrounding.

The dust cleared. Jeremy's hand was on his katana, ready to kill.

"Show me your true form, wanderer!"

Through the dust, Jeremy saw the demon bouncing around, juggling the souls without any signs of fear. In fact, the demon was certain to destroy the betrayer.

But then, his followers were mutilated by his wind.

It opened its mouth. Sharp fangs appeared as its snake-like tongue savored the sweetness of the soul.

Jeremy charged forward.

No matter what, he must save the child.

The Carat grinned and slowly inserted the orb in his mouth.

Not good! Even with his lightning speed, it was impossible to kill the demon. It would have absorbed the soul.

He clenched his katana.

"Traditional soul arts! Soul Cutter!"

A bright light came behind Jeremy. He leapt up to the ceiling. At the entrance, a man wearing a black cloak was standing steadily. His clothing swayed against the wind, revealing a silver ankh hanging on his waist. The man was holding a large, black scythe. He had never seen a like scythe like that in his life. It had intricate designs on the handle and a dark gold design on the scythe.

_A silver ankh? Can it be him?_

But according to the flyers, Soulrender was a high priest, wearing the white and red garb issued by the Sanctuary.

Instead this man was wearing a black and gray outfit. Also, he didn't carry any swords.

He looked at the Carat.

He only saw the jester hat.

Jeremy got down and confronted the stranger.

His left eye glowed red.

"I've been looking for you, Soulrender…the physical manifestation of death."

Soulrender's scythe disappeared.

Jeremy stared at him, not knowing what to say.

Soulrender removed his hood, revealing a gray-haired man in his mid-twenties. His eyes were brown but his skin was pale, like an ivory. He had a sharp nose and pale lips. A scar on his left cheek was noticeable. Whenever Jeremy would assess the physical features of the man, his eyes always fell on his scar.

"Call me Wilhelm." He said and shook his hand. "I will need your assistance."


	4. Chapter 3

Mina: I really appreciate it.

* * *

_Year of the Metal Dragon  
Month of the Rabbit_

The heavenly cleric had been walking for hours in the dark road, lighted by candlelight that glowed dimly. He couldn't see anything but the blanket of darkness that mysteriously enveloped the area.

"Where am I?" Elias pondered as he continued to trek down the road of no end.

As he continued this journey, he started to remember everything what happened before he arrived here. Elias had absolutely no idea how he arrived in this cold, dark place. He remembered the battle that took place at Mt. Mjolinir.

He stopped. His eyes and hands trembled as Elias recalled the gruesome deaths of his comrades. A damned, powerful creature appeared out of nowhere and killed everyone in sight.

His magic failed. His divine spells, which was feared by his colleagues and demons didn't damage that damned creature. It only tickled the dark, hideous creature and continued to destroy every living thing.

Then, everything went blurry. He couldn't remember what happened next. He only knew that death was waiting for him around the corner. Elias tried his best to recall, even though pain surged through his body.

_I'll render you soul useless!_

Hidden memories resurfaced as that phrase rang in Elias' head. He looked down and noticed a katana slung on his waist.

He unsheathed the sword, revealing wave-like patterns on the blade. A red tassel was hanging at the hilt of the katana. On the other side of the hilt were letters, written in runic language.

It was Melissa's katana, Heryuu. Once, during a mock battle, the squad leader showed the fiery powers of the sword. She told him once that her grandfather handed this weapon to her and it contained the power to control the flames of hell.

She also had another katana, Hiryuu. Unlike the first weapon, Hiryuu controls the freezing waters of Niflheim.

_Abandon the light! Become the darkness itself! Use the forbidden art!_

The sword spun in his hand. He remembered everything. Elias had summoned the powers of the underworld to vanquish the demon. It was the forbidden arts, Soulrender. It was a powerful craft that used the soul of the person to perform devastating attacks. The Sanctuary had forbidden this technique, as it devoured the body and mind of the user, making them demented and damned.

According to the ancient books that he read in the Great Library, those who used the technique became demons.

And it was the main reason why clerics weren't allowed to use swords and such deadly weapons. These, such as axes and pikes, weapons were the best weapon to perform the forbidden arts.

Was that true? Elias observed himself. He was still human, although he noticed that his skin became paler.

Was this the path to heaven?

Or to hell?

He shook his head.

Sheathing the katana, he planted his foot behind and raised the sword. He closed his eyes, trying to remember what he did. Elias was certain that he used a powerful technique, a strong one that it destroyed the demon in one blow.

His eyes widened.

"Soul arts!"

The katana vanished. Silver orbs danced above Elias. As the orbs merged, a weapon materialized.

Before he performed that technique on the demon, he used another weapon.

The orbs exploded; wisps of silver light slowly disappeared. The heavenly cleric quickly grabbed the weapon and swung it furiously until it landed on his back.

It was a large, black scythe. The sharp blade of the weapon glistened amidst the darkness that enveloped the area. Intricate designs were engraved on the weapon and so was a language that he couldn't decipher.

"Deathscythe…" Elias muttered as those words mysteriously formed inside his head.

An eye formed on the blade.

Elias swiped his scythe on his left.

"Soul arts! The darkness that lingered beneath the ground, come before me and show your real form." Elias smashed the blade on the ground. "Arise, Soul Explosion!"

Nothing happened.

He retrieved his weapon and observed his surrounding.

Something didn't feel right.

"Bravo…" A voice said. "My new Soulrender."

Elias spun and a female figure was floating in mid-air. Amidst the darkness, her green eyes glistened. Her long, curly hair resembled the color of sea-kelp. She was wearing a solemn white robe, adorned by spike-like leaves.

At certain circumstances, men would fall in love with this person.

But he wasn't amazed by her beauty. In fact, he wanted to know who she was the minute she came down.

Barefooted, the girl landed.

Elias pointed Deathscythe at her, ready to behead her if necessary.

Then, he relinquished his weapon.

"I sense no evil or goodness in you." He said, looking deeply into her eyes. "Who are you?"

She smiled, turned around and lifted her hand. "Follow me, if you wish to know everything."

He walked besides her, eyes glaring at the path she opened. "I don't need too. I already know everything. "A fantail perched on her shoulder. "Death deity, Hine."

"Interesting." Hine said and they walked towards the light.

* * *

Elias stopped as they reached the abode of the death deity. He wasn't expecting this for a goddess of death. White, Corinthian pillars supported the large façade of her abode. At the endless skies, light shimmered, shedding warm light to the ground. A small pond provided water to the furry critters from the large, acacia tree.

"Is this really the Netherworld?" He asked, staring at his own reflection on the pond.

"Netherworld?" She wondered as she waltzed towards the crystal dais that stood near on her central garden. "This is my home. You expected it to be…"

"Damp, damned and dark." He answered back.

"With the sinner's soul being heavily punished according to their sins of their past lives?"

He nodded.

"You think too much, Wilhelm Von Schneider" She blurted.

He cast a glare at the goddess.

The deity laughed. "Or do you prefer to be called, Elias the demon summoner or Soulrender itself?"

"What!?" Elias stormed at the goddess but stopped as the crystal produced images.

"The heavenly cleric was the one who summoned the dark lord." A high priest said.

"He's a demon! He unleashed a strong attack that cannot be used by any clerics. The only explanation to this is that he used the forbidden technique!"

"Yes, he sacrificed them for power and immortality! He killed all of them and summoned him to gain powers of a demon!"

"He must be killed immediately!" A lord knight said.

"Issue the order!" The king said. "Whoever captures him, the Soulrender, will have the riches of a god!" He glanced at the high priest. "Make sure you kill him."

"Yes, your highness." Everyone in the room said.

Stunned of what he saw, Elias fell on his butt.

"I didn't kill them…" He stuttered, staring at his hands.

"Of course you didn't, "Hine said. " It's that demon that killed them. You are innocent but for the mortals, they believe it's you who killed them and that matter…"

"I didn't kill them. " He got up. "Someone did. Someone orchestrated this and framed me!"

"As I expected from Elias…"

"Why am I here?"

"As the one who opened the gates of Netherworld, you became the Soulrender, the physical manifestation death. I chose you to be death because this is your fate, your destiny. The moment you used the Soul arts, you accepted the responsibility of a Soulrender."

He closed his eyes. "I understand. What do you want me to do?"

"Balance. In life and death, there must be balance. Those who orchestrated this shenanigan had caused a strong time rift between the dimensions. As a result, portals had appeared and in the near future, demons will emerge from those portals."

She continued. "It affects our powers, the powers of the death deities. Without balance, there will be chaos in both dimensions."

"I see your point." Elias said, walking away from the dais. "Though, I have a question."

The goddess faced him.

"I'm a Soulrender, a being that controls a power beyond human understanding."

"Yes. You have the power which is feared by any gods and goddesses." Hine said.

"Am I a demon?" I asked suddenly.

"Define demon."

He turned around, gazing at the acacia. "Demons...lie in a creature's heart."

"There you have it." Hine walked besides Elias. "To answer the other question, Soulrenders cannot be demons because the books you read are entirely lies, fabricated by ancient people of the past. We, the gods and goddesses of death choose the Soulrender, according to our needs and preferences." She winked at him. "Don't worry, Wilhelm. I choose you because you're the right candidate."

"I understand, Hine" He faced her. "I am the Soulrender, for your will and for my vengeance."

The death goddess retreated and morphed a long sword from her hair. "To master the soul arts, I will train you for a millenium."

Elias frowned.

"Time moves slowly in my realm. A millennium is equal to one month to the realm of humans."

He conjured Deathscythe.

"Prepare yourself Elias." She shouted and dashed forward.

"I am Wilhelm Von Schneider!" He yelled.

Their weapons clashed.

The training began.


	5. Chapter 4

_JenEvan: I blame my brain for creating new concepts. Besides, originality is good for the heart. As for the calendar system, I tried to use lunar calendar but it's complicated. Thanks anyway._

* * *

_Year of the Metal Dragon  
Month of the Dragon_

Jeremy Elk woke up, rubbing his eyes. As his eyesight adjusted in the sudden brightness that greeted him, he protected his eyes and rubbed them.

He was inside a classy room, with a chandelier that provided light. The cabinets inside the room were clean and looked so royalty that he could assumed that he was inside a palace. The doors were closed and one window was open. A soothing breeze quickly filled the room.

Thick, black clouds painted the sky. At first, Jeremy thought of the skies as a grotesque painting. The clouds formed odd, bizarre shape that could frighten a child.

Small, yellow lights glowed dimly amidst the thick blanket of darkness. Without light, the city would be plunged into an abyss of darkness.

People on the streets were walking casually. Merchants went by and travelers were walking around the streets, probably looking for shelter. Jeremy could clearly hear the arguments of two demon slayers, even though he was at least thirty meters away from them. As a Wanderer, he had sharp hearing and smelling.

Everything he sees reminded him of Alester, his home. It was a place faraway from Midgard and where his tribesmen lived peacefully.

It had been a month since those bastard creatures broke through the barriers and into their realm. These mysterious beings, wielding powers beyond human understanding came, destroying their land.

And in the process, they stole the Wind Crescent, their source of life. Without the rune, the city was devoured by the abyss.

Many of his tribesmen fled and went into Midgard.

It was his duty as the son of the chieftain to gather his people before they used that forbidden act to survive and to retrieve the Wind Crescent.

The wanderers, a tribe of demons had been living in seclusion from the humans for eternity. They had no qualms against the humans but these creatures drove them away, fearing them as they were looked different.

Wanderers looked human; they had nose, eyes, tongue and they walked like one. They needed food to survive and a place to stay.

But these demons needed to do something to ensure their survival.

His grandfather, Cullen Elk, the head of the tribe had a plan to get rid of that hideous act. With his knowledge in arcane and sorcery, he gathered all the tribe's spell casters and summoned the Wind Crescent Rune, the Divine Wind from another dimension. It was powerful magical seal that controlled the flow of the wind.

With this, they could get rid of their curse. His grandfather held the rune and for ten, long agonizing years, suffered the wrath of the rune. It was said that the Wind Crescent Rune was still in its furious state. As a result, everything near his grandfather was destroyed by the rune.

After ten years, his grandfather succeeded in changing the Rune's state. He had achieved the tranquil state of the rune, allowing him to fully utilize its powers. With it, he created a spell and it got rid of their awful curse.

They stumbled at a ruined city, north of the Magical City, Geffen. They settled since they doubt that the humans would visit this damned place. The other demon tribe ignored them; they were too busy hunting for food.

But peace never came for the Wanderers. It was too late for them to realize that the humans had been already on their tails. The previous, curseful actions had cause innocent lives.

The humans rallied all their forces and attacked the ruined city. His grandfather, together with his colleagues gathered all of them in the castle. With the aid of Wind Crescent, he conjured a portal to another dimension, away from the humans.

They stumbled at a barren land. With their wisdom and determination, the tribe established a city.

And for years they had lived without fear.

The demon shook his head in dismay. He was getting too nostalgic about the past. Perhaps, in his mind, he was homesick. Even though it was just only a month since that tragic incident, he felt that he wanted to go home, with everyone.

It couldn't be help, though. It was normal for him to think of his homeland.

He wondered if they were alright.

Sighing, he went on the bed. His jacket was on the table, folded neatly. His muramasa leaned against the wall, closed to the cabinet.

He walked towards his sword and noticed that there was another sword, near his muramasa. From the way the scabbard was made and the elegant craftsmanship on the hilt, this katana was made by a skilled blacksmith.

_Who did it belonged,_ he thought.

As he reached for the sword, an image appeared inside his mind. It was noble creature, surrounded by crimson flames that had the power to burn everything. Its golden eyes glistened. Curious, Jeremy reached for the sword.

Suddenly, flames surrounded the demon. Jeremy yanked his hands away from the sword.

He slowly opened his eyes. Jeremy was lying on the floor, panting. Cold sweat peppered his face. He got up and saw the katana, standing still. His insides cartwheeled.

That sword…he was certain that something powerful was living inside the katana. Unlike the muramasa, which devours the weak-minded, this blade chooses its wielder.

He was certain of it as the mysterious creature was ready to kill him. If he reacted one second late, he wouldn't be here.

"Soulrender…"He murmured out of nowhere.

He scanned the room but he didn't find the man. Where did he go? Jeremy remembered that…Wilhelm wanted to talk to him.

Now would be the good time to have that talk.

Suddenly, Jeremy felt something familiar. His raven eyes dilated, as if something was being forced into it. Hands on his face, he lowered his head. Headaches started to get on his senses.

He looked at the ceiling but he wasn't looking at the ceiling. A vision appeared. A child was standing on a clock tower, watching every person on the streets. The child looked back and fangs protruded from the child.

"Matthias!" Jeremy screamed.

Gathering his sanity, Jeremy grabbed his muramsa, put on his jacket and leaped over the window.

Soulrender had to wait.

* * *

It had been ten hours since Wilhelm, who came from a lineage of nobles tossed the Wanderer in a five-star hotel. The swordsman suddenly fainted when they were about to return the child's soul. He didn't why that person fainted. He had to carry his body in the hotel.

Luckily, he was a Schneider. The Schneider's were rich nobles. According to the old stories he heard from his mother, they were the descendants of the great empress of Glast Helm, Lady Priscilla Von Schneider.

He only showed the Schneider's treasured heirloom—an amethyst that bears the glacial eye, a rare artifact. Direct descendants of the Schneider clan were given this heirloom as a sign that they belonged to the clan.

One month had passed since he arrived at Midgard. Hine's training was gruesome and hard. They spent a millennium so that Wilhelm could fully use the soul arts. Even though he was in the realm where there was no death, the pain of each wound that the death deity inflicted was excruciatingly painful. There was no death but pain was present. It was a kind of pain that no ordinary could endure.

He sighed and wandered aimlessly in the streets of Alde Baran. It was already ten o'clock. Wilhelm looked at the cluttered clouds. A storm was coming.

"I still have an hour or so…" Wilhelm muttered.

Everything happened so fast. The economic status of this city had gone down the drain. Last time he remembered one red potion cost 100z.

Now, one red herb cost 200z.

Talk about highway robbery.

He stopped at the front of an ice cream parlor. Schneider hadn't tasted this scrumptious delight for a millennium. Hine didn't have any food in the underworld since there was no starvation. Hine ate food for the satisfaction of her taste buds. Wilhelm's tongue was tired of eating those odd foods that her servants served. Sure, they were tasty but eating the same food over and over again was tiring.

Wilhelm threw his head back. He'd forgotten to ask the death deity something important, concerning food.

A robust, middle-aged man was guarding the parlor. He was wearing a white, fluffy hat and an apron.

Wilhelm's eyes peered through the wide selection of ice cream flavors. He could his tongue ready to taste the ice creams. He pictured all of the flavors in one cone, ready to be eaten in one bite.

"How can I help you?" The man asked.

"How much for a scoop?" He inquired, browsing on the other selections.

"20z sire."

"Good…"Wilhelm picked up a 100 bill in his wallet. "5 scoops of vanilla."

The man smiled and after a few seconds, he gave Wilhelm the ice cream.

Too bad, he wanted a pile of vanilla ice cream on a cone. It was sad that it was impossible to do that feat.

Licking his treat like a kid, Wilhelm caught a glimpse of a wanted poster near the exit. He walked towards it and scanned its content.

"The lad's been seen recently. Those crummy paladins said that they saw him in the slums." The man said.

"Did they catch this…?" He leaned forward. "This soulrender dude?"

The man shrugged. "God knows."

The wanted poster didn't have a picture of Wilhelm, the one who used the forbidden arts. Since everyone in Midgard believed that he became a demon, they also assumed that he had discarded his human body, opting for a powerful body.

At least, they would have a hard time finding him, Soulrender.

_Soulrender does sounds good._

They only had the specific items that he used to carry. The poster said that he was wearing a high priest garb. After throwing that demon's body in the hotel, he bought a change of clothes. Wilhelm threw his uniform on the dumpster.

Now, he was wearing a gray trouser, a pair of brown, leather shoes and a blue dress shirt. Also, he bought an overcoat with an attached cape. The pair of slits near the waist made him looked good. It was also a perfect protective gear for winter. He could carry it if he felt like being roasted by the sun.

He looked like a traveler rather than a high priest. Even with the katana and the ankh, it would be impossible for the authorities to detect him.

Wilhelm stepped outside. The only thing of his ice cream was the cone.

Then, a silhouette was running above the houses. It was running fast, like a bullet.

He bit his lips. He sensed a strong, killing intent from this creature and yet, there was something else. Wilhelm couldn't tell what it was because it was so small.

Someone was following the shadow.

"It's that Wanderer…" He said, following them as they disappeared around the corner.

He dashed towards the dark alley. Making sure that the place was empty and there weren't any people, he double-checked his surroundings.

"Deathscythe!" He said.

The weapon materialized in front of him, floating in mid-air.

He jumped on the handle. "Follow them."

The eye blinked and soared to the skies.

"Something's not right..." He said as he licked his chocolate popsicle.


	6. Chapter 5

Took me awhile to write. Well...here it is.

* * *

The ascetic tucked the little child in her bed. The girl tightly hugged her teddy bear and turned her back against the ascetic.

As the ascetic counted the children in the last room, a faint cry echoed through the hallway. The ascetic tiptoed across the room and closed the door gently.

"Big sister Lucy…" A frightened child said.

Lucy Sherman had been taking care of these orphans for one month. At a short duration, she became closed to them. She had never felt complete and important in her life, long before that incident.

This job was given to her by the Sanctuary and Elmo's order, a monk's organization. There were thirty orphans. Reno was the oldest among them while Cora was the youngest. Most of them lost their parents during the demon invasion in Alde Baran, seven days after the fall of the 26th platoon. The demons that mysteriously appeared in Midgard attacked the city at midnight. Her teammates, composing of a priest, a crusader and a sage rushed in the heat of the battle to vanquish the demons.

And it turned her life upside down.

"Big sister?" The child asked again. Her fear had already disappeared.

The monk knelt down and brushed her long, wavy green hair on her face. Her round, azure eyes stared at the small frame of Nana, a five year old girl who always played with Mr. Willows, a smokie doll. She had that toy ever since she was admitted here.

It was the only memento she had of her parents.

"What's the matter, Nana?" Lucy leaned forward, her kind eyes observing the girl's face. "It's ten o'clock and little girls should be on bed by now."

The room near at the end of the corridor was open.

Nana hugged her doll on her chest. "I'm scared, big sister."

"Lemme guess." The ascetic scratched her chin. "There's a monster on the closet."

The child remained silent.

"Don't worry. Big sister will take care of it." She said enthusiastically.

Fear crept on Nana's lavender eyes. Her pupils started to tremble. Nana balled her small hands in fear.

"I saw mama… and papa…" She said, trembling. "I saw mama on the ground. She wasn't moving…and papa was looking at me without his—"

Lucy suddenly wrapped her arms around the trembling child. She knew that Nana saw something gruesome in her dreams. No wonder she woke up and started to look for her. Lucy didn't want to hear the child's nightmare. It was enough that Nana saw it. Telling her the details could traumatize the child in the near future.

She had suffered enough. Her parent's death had been etched on the child.

It's her job to make sure that Nana will grow like a normal child.

"Don't worry." The ascetic whispered kindly on her ear. "Big sister's here to protect you. Nothing bad will happen to you if I'm here, right?"

The child burst into tears and burrowed her head on her chest.

The ascetic smiled and stayed there until Nana calmed down.

"I guess… I better teach her something." Lucy muttered.

* * *

Wilhelm followed the child demon into the northern outskirt of Alde Baran. He had lost sight of Jeremy, who entered a dense forest. The child demon had been jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Soulreder assumed that he was looking for something of grave importance. He was secretly looking inside the houses but he quickly left.

And now, he's here, running like a lunatic.

There was something about the kid he couldn't understand. The killing intent was present but something was still missing from him. He knew that the child was a Wanderer, as he had the same ivory skin and pitch-black eyes of that demon who wielded a muramasa.

But that demon, even with a strong intent to spill blood didn't emit a demonic aura, like any demon would. Wilhelm had destroyed countless demons and all of them had strong, demonic aura. Even the lesser demons produce the demonic aura, as long as they wanted to kill.

Humans too, produced an aura different from demons. Their auras weren't scary. Instead, it was full of emotions, depending on situations.

Wilhelm couldn't sense that from that demon.

And then, there was him.

When he arrived in Alde Baran through a portal conjured by Hine, he immediately sensed a demonic aura. He rushed at the warehouse. Wilhelm saw and destroyed the clown demon.

But he only sensed the clown demon's aura. He didn't even sense the presence of that Wanderer until he saw him with his own eyes. Wilhelm didn't even know that Jeremy was fighting the demon until he launched an attack. He spotted him while rushing towards the demon.

And luckily, Jeremy managed to dodge Wilhelm's attack.

While returning the kid's soul, Elk told him that he was a Wanderer and was looking for something.

Then, he suddenly fainted.

Wilhelm knew only one thing.

He couldn't sense any aura from Jeremy and from that kid.

"Thinking deeply eh, my Soulrender?"

A fantail perched on his shoulder.

Wilhelm looked down, following the kid's movement. "Something is not right, Hine."

The bird flapped its wing. "Do tell me."

He did.

"So, you're suspecting something about those Wanderers." Hine said

"Yes, I'm quite sure they're hiding something."

They ended up at a rundown building. The child demon was staring at the backyard. His body suddenly arched back and jumped inside the building.

On the other side of the structure was Jeremy. He unsheathed his Muramasa and barged in the front door.

"Who are they?" Hine blurted.

Wilhelm frowned. "Not who but what?"

Suddenly, his eyes widened. Wilhelm ordered Deathscythe to land near the building. He jumped as soon as he landed and rushed towards the building.

"What's the matter?" The death deity asked. She couldn't use her powers in the human realm.

"Neo Kyrie Eleison!" Wilhelm shouted and thrust his palm on building.

A strong surge of divine energy consumed the entire structure.

* * *

"Who're you!?" Lucy shouted at the intruder.

It walked closer until Lucy could clearly see the creature. It was a small child, with pitch-black eyes and pale skin. The ascetic hadn't seen such skin like that in her entire life. Fangs protruded from the child and drops of saliva dripped from his mouth. The child had long, bear-like claws.

He twisted his neck, producing crackling sounds.

"Must…feed." He stuttered.

She gestured Nana to stay on her side all times.

On her fist, a ball of yellow light glowed.

Lucy suddenly hurled the holy light spell at the enemy. The child stood still, curiously watching the light. As the spell flew closed to him, he ducked. Using the explosion, he catapulted like a bullet.

White light formed on her fist. Lucy intercepted the child and knocked her opponent in one punch. The child rolled over on the floor like a ragged doll.

The ascetic landed with a somersault. Still on her guard, she walked towards her enemy.

Lucy froze, eyes bulging. The child was up, without any signs of wounds on his body. He struck the monk with one thrust from his claws. A surge of pain rushed throughout her body.

Both fighters retreated. Lucy clutched her wound.

But it was a fatal mistake.

As her eyes saw her bloody hand, her trauma returned. She returned to the time when her comrades where butchered by demons. Blood was everywhere. Lucy watched as a fanged demon tore the priest's body into pieces. Crimson liquid were splattered on her face and on the streets. Red water rained over the plaza, filling the street with the scent of dead. Her greenish hair had turned into crimson strands of hair. The sign of death was all over her body, flowing slowly.

Staring at her bloody hand, her jaws dropped. Her eyes widened in horror. Her entire limbs trembled at the sight of blood.

"No…not again…I, I,"

Lucy screeched and scampered away from the enemy like a dog.

Seeing that the monk was no longer a threat, the demon focused its sight on the child. She looked delicious, since children were fresh and juicy to eat.

The demon licked his claws and walked closer to the child.

"Must feed…." He hissed.

But he stopped, sensing a familiar presence.

"Elder Viktor." He murmured and faced him.


	7. Chapter 6

_Year of the Metal Dragon  
Month of the Snake_

Jeremy Elk stood still as the young demon called him of his title. His hands trembled. The child, seeing that the man was confused threw a ferocious look at his prey. The woman was no longer a threat to his supper; she was screaming like a lunatic, curling herself into a petty, pathetic ball.

Bearing his fangs, he smiled. The little girl was petrified; fear was all over her face.

He licked his bloody fingers like a snake.

"Stop this at once, Matthias!" Jeremy shouted.

The demon turned around. His pitch-black eyes fastened at the well-built frame of the Elder Viktor. He had the same black eyes and pale skin that made them looked like a frail creature. His long, blond hair was strikingly beautiful. At a distance, people could assume him as a woman. The elder's pale lip was livelier than his kinsmen. He was still wearing the clan's green jacket. He had lost that since the attack came to their homeland.

Behind the jacket was the abstract emblem of the Wind Crescent. He wasn't quite sure whether it was a bird or a face of a person. Elk gripped his sword, the Murasama. Only a few clan members could fully utilize the destructive power of the katana.

"Matthias?" He said aloud. "So, this body's is Matthias? Is it not?"

* * *

Holding his weapon, Jeremy cautiously moved forward. Matthias was a Newborn in their homeland. As a newborn, his duties included to protect the citizens from any foreigners. He was one of the best Newborns. His father, Noel Elk trained the young lad for years in the art of fighting.

But he was still a child, vulnerable to their curse that plagued his clan until they left Midgard.

It was his greatest fear that their urges aroused from the bowels of darkness.

"Do not do this Matthias. You know it's not the right thing to do!" He yelled.

Matthias' snakelike tongue managed to reach his nose.

"I don't take orders from you!" He spatted.

Suddenly, the child knelt down.

Jeremy threw his sword on the ground and rushed to his aid.

The child looked up with his bloodshot eyes. His tears flowed like a river.

"Help me, elder!" Matthias cried.

Elk desperately hugged Matthias. "Suppress it! Control your urges!"

"I'm sorry."

The child's eye became pitch black. A warlike growl escaped from his mouth. He summoned a strong shockwave that sent Jeremy soaring in mid-air.

Jeremy managed to get up. He quickly sheathed his Muaramsa and braced himself for an all-out assault.

The child smiled. He was no longer Matthias, the kind Newborn Jeremy had known for years. This child was the darkness that was created by their desires to drink human blood.

Like a bullet, Jeremy lunged forward. He drew his Muramasa and aimed it at his neck.

_Don't forget the code, Elder Viktor._

He froze, eyes shaking in realization. His sword was inches away from its target.

"Good…." Matthias murmured.

He grabbed Elk's neck and repeatedly pounded his face with his fist. Jeremy didn't defend himself, allowing the Newborn to pummel him like a ragged doll. Laughing like a maniac, Matthias picked Elk's Muramasa. The blade glowed faintly. Playing with the sword, he let go of the beaten Elder and thrust the sword in his stomach.

Jeremy screeched and rolled his eyes.

Matthias kicked the corpse. He knew what he did was futile; it simply paralyzed him for a few minutes, then his wounds would heal up. He would get up later but Matthias knew his weakness.

And that weakness lies within the Jeremy's duties as an Elder Viktor.

He turned around and grinned as he saw his main course. The little girl was standing at the end of the corridor. She was beautiful, with those raven eyes filled with fear and terror. She wasn't moving. Matthias didn't even hear the girl screaming as he impaled Elk and wounded that incompetent woman. The little child wasn't even shaking in fear, like any other humans would.

To put it simply, what the girl saw was so intense that she lost her senses.

And he liked little girls who were frozen in fear. That type had the best blood he could drink upon.

"Come…" Matthias commanded and extended his hand.

The child's eyes went blank. She walked towards the demon like a zombie.

Matthias smiled.

"Traditional soul arts!" A voice boomed throughout the entire building.

Matthias ordered the girl to stop. He started to observe his surrounding and realized that someone set up a divine barrier in this corridor. It blocked the scent of humans. Before he came here, he had sensed several children living in this building.

But the barrier was activated just recently. That was when he found that monk and his dinner. At the same time, Elk appeared and tried to stop him.

This barrier was strong. Even with his cursed powers, it was impossible to destroy the barrier. He needed a strong power source to obliterate this magic.

Suddenly, the floor trembled. Matthias bore his eagle-like claws.

Then, he looked up and saw a silhouette, holding a large scythe.

"Soul Explosion!"

Matthias' eyes widened as his enemy struck the ground. The weapon produced a blinding light that completely devoured the entire hallway.

* * *

Wilhelm didn't waste any time with that demon child. The blinding effect of Soul Explosion was enough to save the woman and the human child.

Soulrender stared at the child. Her eyes were blank, as if someone sucked the color of her eyes. What happened to her? Did the enemy cast a spell on her?

Near him was Jeremy, lying on the ground with a sword stuck on his stomach. A small pool of blood drenched his body. At first glance, this demon was already dead. Wilhelm thought it first. It was possible since that demon child was stronger than him.

But he sensed something different from Jeremy. Wilhelm couldn't tell what it was but something, a power surge was present inside his corpse.

He diverted his attention at the female monk. She was still alive, although she curled herself like an armadillo. She didn't even feel the pain on her wound. Something more despicable occurred at the monk that she couldn't feel that nasty wound.

Wilhelm faced the child.

"Sleep!" He barked.

The girl wobbled and collapsed. Wilhelm caught her and lied her down gently on the floor.

Wilhelm got up. The blinding light of his technique faded slowly. A silhouette was standing amidst the fading light. The child walked away, unscratched and furious.

"Be careful." Hine said and perched on the little girl's shoulder.

Wilhelm positioned his weapon on his shoulders. His foe extended a hand. Blood was flowing from his claws. Soulrender playfully spun the weapon until he stopped. Eye-level, he pointed his scythe at his enemy.

Both fighters measured each other's strength. Wilhelm remained motionless, trying his best to assess the child's prowess in battle. His enemy was smiling. Wilhelm knew that in his mind, the child was planning something gruesome to him.

Outside, the wolves howled.

The scythe wielder's eyes widened.

Both fighters disappeared. Their weapons echoed throughout the battlefield.

And one of them screamed in pain.


	8. Chapter 7

_Year of the Metal Dragon  
Month of the Snake_

Shocked, Wilhelm stood still. He could clearly hear the wolf's cry outside the building. The entire structure seemed to be hazy all of a sudden.

He breathed desperately but the child was behind him, hugging him like a demented parent. Soulrender didn't know what happened. He only remembered fighting him intensely. The barrier protected the building from being demolished by the fight.

Then, it happened. The demon was on the ground. Wilhelm conjured a flash of light from his fist and struck him with the heel of his scythe. It hit him in the neck. His foe cough dried blood and collapsed.

Wilhelm was certain that he killed the child with one swing of his scythe. It cut the demon's body like a tofu.

When he turned around to help the victims, the child clung on his back and bit his neck.

_Damnit_. He cursed.

What the hell was that? He could feel his body being drained of life. His limbs started to feel numb and the head was getting light-headed. His strength was being drained away by his enemy. Wilhelm couldn't get the logic of why his body was getting weak. Was it because of the enemy?

But demons never drained their human victims like this. They preferred to butcher their bodies and eat it in chunks or devour them wholly.

Then, a shocking realization struck his head. No wonder his reaper's eye, a gift he obtained from Hine, couldn't sense Jeremy and this child. It glows red when it senses a demon's presence.

That would be the only logical explanation to his dilemma.

And his opponent, who was sucking his blood like a parasite had proven it.

Mustering all his strength, Wilhelm conjured a holy light spell. His fist glowed like a sun. The child was still busy drinking his blood. He took the chance and punched his chest, sending a strong shockwave.

It worked but he took most of the damage. The child jumped away from his back.

Wilhelm collapsed but his willpower and intense training from Hine prevented him to give up. Summoning an advance cure spell on his forefinger, the former high priest ran it across his body. His insides started to rumble, as if someone disturbed the delicate balance of his entire body. He could feel his organs ready to burst if he applied more of his spell.

The yellowish light on his finger dissipated. The cure spell had already removed the poisons that the child inflicted upon him.

Suddenly, his eyes dilated as he vomited blood inside his body. His chest tightened as his agony continued. Wilhelm desperately rammed his fist on his chest, trying to subdue the excruciating pain. When it didn't work, the tightly gripped his shirt until he managed to threw everything outside.

His blood smelled like a decaying corpse.

Still weak, Wilhelm glared at the child. He was already walking to the human girl.

He weakly pointed a finger at the demon.

The child proudly turned around.

"Die vampire!" Wilhelm screamed and shot an arrow of crystallize energy at the enemy.

* * *

_Lucy, wake up._

The monk woke up in a dark room, where she felt that the blanket of darkness was alive. She got up when she noticed that she could clearly see her hands. They were trembling, as if it was soaked in cold water.

As she fixed her garb, Lucy tried to recall what happened.

But she couldn't remember a thing.

Why, she asked herself.

Suddenly, the scenery changed. Her pupils blanched as crimson flames sprouted like mushrooms and started to burn the buildings. Silhouettes appeared, carrying rounded objects in its hands.

Trembling in fear, Lucy stepped back. Was it a nightmare? This couldn't be it!

A scream broke her revelry.

She cautiously turned around and saw a female monk soaked in blood.

* * *

Again, Lucy woke up. This time, she was inside a building. A strong barrier was erected inside the building. Her senses jolted her up.

But as she saw drops of bloods on the floor and on the wall, her fear reawakened.

Lucy closed her eyes. She didn't want this. God, why did it have to happen!

_Lucy!_

"No…" She cried weakly.

_Lucy!_

"I didn't wish for this. Why me?"

_Sherman!_

Sniffing like a little kid, Lucy lifted her head. She stared at the ethereal form of a young man in his late-thirties. The figure was wearing a long, black coat and carried a small bible on his callous hands.

Her gaze fell on his silver rosary.

"Ignatius?" Lucy said, surprised.

"Is this what you want, Sherman?" The pries said sternly. "Dying like this?"

"But…I'm afraid."

"Look at yourself, Sherman. "He walked in circles. "A skilled fighter that became a cowardly chicken. That 's utterly, devastatingly pathetic of you."

Ignatius continued. "What is to fear, Sherman? Your death? There' s nothing to fear about death. We're all going to die anyway so why run away from it?"

He knelt down. In an instant, his right hand was filled of crimson liquid, dripping like an open faucet.

Lucy screamed like a lunatic.

"Jeez, you're scared of blood. What a cowardly chicken you've become! Where's the iron maiden that I've known for?" He scowled at her face. "None. Nadah!"

Her jaws were wide-open.

"If that bastard over there dies," He faced the battered man. "Then you die as well. You'll probably end up like that dude." Ignatius jerked his chin at the dead swordsman. "Or worse."

She remained silent. It seemed that Ignatius' words didn't reach her.

_I guess I don't have a choice eh?_

"Let me ask you something, Lucy." He said casually. "Do you fear death that much?"

The apparition waited for a reaction.

When that failed, he continued. "Or do you fear death to other people?"

The girl looked at him.

"If that man dies, if you die….then…" His voice trailed off as he glanced at the door.

"They'll die."

The monk closed her eyes.

Ignatius smiled. It seemed that his words could reach Iron Maiden Lucy's powers.

"Is that what you want? To let them be eaten by that demon? I'm certain he'd love to tear them apart. Maybe…"He swayed his hands. "He'd chopped them like lamb chops, tossed their arms and legs on a large pot and cook them with a large spoon. I can smell the aroma of burnt, crispy children on that pot."

Slowly, the monk got up to her feet.

"What?" Ignatius said. "You don't have to get up. Just lie still and die like a dog, will you? You're a coward, did you forget?"

Anger flashed in her eyes. The apparition felt that he was alive, just to feel the power of the Iron Maiden.

"What're you going to do, Lucy? Kill the demon with your bloody hands?" He laughed loudly. "You got to be—"

Lucy thrust her hand in an attempt to grab his neck. Luckily, her hand passed through his body but her eyes were fixed on his eyes.

Orange light flickered from her fist.

"I will protect them." She stated.

"Are you sure?" Ignatius glanced at the sleeping child. "Can you do it?"

"I must or else…"

"Then do what you believe is right."

Lucy smiled and engaged the demon in a fist fight.

He turned around and noticed the defeated fighter, slumping against the wall. He looked familiar. It was his eyes that caught his attention.

The man pointed a finger at his direction. Ignatius stared at him. For a fighter, he was able to see a ghost.

Then, he lifted his finger.

"Fucking bastard…" It was his last words before he returned to the realm of the dead.

* * *

"_Listen, Jeremy. You must always remember the first rule of our clan."_

_Little Jeremy stared at his grandfather. He had live longer than anybody else and yet, there was no sign of his skin gaining wrinkles or poor eyesight. The young teen recalled that his grandfather had lived together with the Kraust clan, a tribe of vampire magicians. _

"_As my descendant, it is your duty as the next successor of the Wind Crescent to protect the lives of our kin."_

"_Protect?" He asked innocently._

"_Yes, as a Kreust Vampire, we must not kill our kin. We are the last remnants of vampires ever since the beginning of Midgard. Many of our clan allies had fallen to our cursed ways. Others fell from the destruction of humans."_

_His grandfather continued, walking together with his only grandson. "Sooner or later, you will succeed your father as an Elder Viktor. As an Elder, it is your responsibility to protect everyone in Alester. Remember that and follow the ten vampiric rules of our tribe."_

"_Yes, grandfather." Jeremy replied respectfully._

_Continuing their stroll, they reached the center of the city. Large, marble pillars stood sentinel. In the center of the structure was a strong magical, power source that freed Jeremy's tribe to their thirst of blood. It floated on a dais, emitting faint, green rays. He could feel the warmth and power that flowed from it._

"_Your father once bore the Wind Crescent when he became Elder Shu of Alester. I, myself handed him the rune during the ceremony. It accepted him and as a gift, the rune gave him a replica of Wind Crescent, Wind blade."_

_He simply nodded._

"_My son shall personally affixed Wind Crescent on you. I am certain that the rune will accept you, for you have a pure heart. This old vampire cannot wait for tomorrow for the ceremony."_

"_I am proud that you are my grandfather." Jeremy said._

"_So am I, grandson." The vampire placed his palm on the dais. "Remember what I said to you and follow them."  
_

"_Yes, grandfather."_

* * *

Jeremy opened his eyes. He never thought that he would recall the day when he became Elder Viktor of Alester. Everyone was there to watch the ceremony. His grandfather was standing besides his father. Wearing a majestic robe and his sword, he walked like a king towards the dais.

Once he was there, the ceremony began.

After that, he became Elder Viktor.

At the same time, his grandfather died.

Screams and curses echoed throughout the corridor. Jeremy suddenly remembered his battle against Matthias.

Then, he heard an explosion.

Jeremy yanked his Muramasa and placed a hand on his wound. Blood was slowly flowing out of his body.

"Silent wind, give power and heal."

His bloody hand glowed. From his palm, the replicated rune, Silent Wind started to close his wound and replenish his blood. The spell ended, dispersing a tranquil wind in its surrounding.

Sheathing his sword hastily, Jeremy dashed towards the battlefield.

He rolled over as a man soared and hit the wall. The man, Wilhelm was badly injured, with stab wounds on his shoulders and bruises on his arms.

"Stop moving, you fucking vampire!" He managed to shout as he hurled a ball of light at the enemy.

Hearing what Wilhelm said, it seemed that he knew that vampires did exist.

But he shook his head.

And he prepared to draw his sword.

_Remember the vampiric rules._

Jeremy froze. What was he doing? He was the head of Alester and as an Elder Viktor; it was his duty to protect every vampire.

But now, he was prepared to kill Matthias, a Newborn vampire. What should he do? Jeremy was certain that Wilhelm would die if he keeps up. It was too late for Soulrender to counter, as he had received injuries from the vampire.

But killing Matthias was wrong.

Should he persuade him?

_Can you kill me?_

Matthias was looking at him with a devil's grin. Jeremy knew that there was no way for him to kill his kin. As an Elder Viktor, it was his duty to protect them.

But if this continues, then Matthias will continue his killing spree until he dies.

"Kill him now!" Wilhelm yelled.

Suddenly, Matthias grabbed Wilhelm's neck and lifted him up easily.

The female warrior lunged forward. The vampire child parried her punch with a flick of his wrist. Matthias kicked the girl on her gut.

Matthias flashed a smile at Jeremy.

"Fuck you, Jeremy!" Wilhelm shouted with all his strength. "I'm gonna kill you if I die here!"

He stood still, unable to decide what to do.

He was in a dilemma. Must he kill Matthias for the sake of these people, resulting to breaking the vampiric rules he swore to follow or find another way?

"Chop his head—"

Matthias frowned. This incompetent fool knew foul languages. Growling like a bear, he threw his victim on the ground.

It silenced him.

The child stood still, astonished as the badly beaten man got up to his feet.

"Jeremy…" He said, trying his best to maintain consciousness. "If you don't...kill him, we'll all die…" He coughed blood. "He'll kill…the children…."

Matthias smiled. Even though he was standing, he could feel that death wanted his soul. He would only last for a few more minutes before death sucked his soul into the Netherworlds.

The monk was taking a long nap. He could kill her later. On the other hand, the other vampire wasn't moving an inch.

And now, for the main course.

He took the little girl. She smelled good. Children like her had the best, fresh blood a vampire could ask. They could feed them for at least three days before they felt the urge to feed.

The girl opened her eyes and screamed.

A strong, malevolent wind burst in the building.

And in a split second, darkness consumed the vampire.

* * *

Wilhelm opened his eyes but he couldn't see clearly. Everything was blurry. He couldn't even see his hands.

_I fucked up,_ He thought.

Although he became a Soulrender, he was still a human being. Death was still around to reap his spirit.

Slowly, his strength withered away. Death was going to fetch him.

He closed his eyes and prepared to draw his last breath.

"Silent Wind, breath life!"


	9. Chapter 8

_Year of the metal dragon  
Month of the Snake_

Lucy stirred. The blue curtains filtered most of the sunlight but some of it managed to pierce through the thick curtain. The monk shifted uncomfortably on her sleep.

"How long are you going to sleep, Sherman?"

She groggily opened her eyes and saw a blurry figure standing on her doorway. She tried her best to examine the stranger but her eyes couldn't do it. Ever since she was five, she had a hard time seeing at a distance of three meters onwards. Her parents gave her special glasses that allowed her to see clearly.

When Lucy ventured to see the world, Ignatius handed her a pair of contact lens that he got from the northern regions.

The monk searched for her glasses on the table. She felt the lamppost and a picture frame on her table but failed to the wooden box which contained her glasses.

Footsteps quickly registered on the monk's mind. Lucy stopped her search and stared at the source of the sound.

"Near-sighted or far-sighted, Sherman?"

Lucy glared at the stranger. From the harsh and somehow, annoying, sarcastic, low remarks, this was a man, about twenty. He was wearing something red on his body and holding a round object on his right hand. A large, fluffy hat perched on his head.

Somehow, she had seen him before.

She frowned. "Who're you?"

Lucy heard him sigh. He walked towards her cabinet and picked something.

"Don't move, alright?"

She nodded.

The man carefully placed the glasses on her eyes.

Lucy stared at the stranger. He was at least 5'3 and had a decent build. He was wearing a pink apron. Knives and small cooking tools were inside the apron's pocket. She noticed the gray hair that he had. It was unusual for young people to have a hair like his. He wasn't old, as she didn't see any wrinkles on his skin. His brown eyes moved back and forth like a ping pong ball.

"What?" He blurted. "Cat got your tongue?"

Lucy shook her head.

The man walked towards the door and turned around. "I've cooked something good. You better get down now. The mushrooms wanted to see you now."

"Mushrooms?" She asked, confused.

"Well you know those pepperheads that couldn't shut their mouths for one second." He smiled. "But I guess… that's their nature."

The man left.

"Wait!" She called him.

He poked his head on the door.

"Your name?" Lucy said.

He sighed and tossed a crumpled paper at her.

When he left, the monk read it. Her eyes widened in horror but a sense of relief washed over on her face. She vaguely remembered the incident last night and she was certain it was that man who saved her and the orphans.

But she couldn't believe it. It was already a month since the fall of the 26th platoon and demons had been roaming outside the cities in Midgard. From what she recalled, the Pronteran Kingdom and the Sanctuary issued an order to kill the heavenly cleric, Elias for killing his teammates and the high priestess Crystal.

One thing was certain: they told the public that he was a demon and was willing to kill people for power. They also told them that he conjured the forbidden priest technique that gave him immeasurable power.

Elias was here and that man saved her. He didn't looked like a demon, though his language needed to be refined and controlled. The only thing that stood out from that man was his pale skin, as if he could be burned if exposed to the sun.

Pain loomed suddenly on her head. The monk massaged the temples of her head as she got up and wore a casual, blue dress.

As she stepped out of her room, bluish flames consumed the crumpled paper.

* * *

"You're going to eat my salad, one way or another!" Wilhelm said, pointing a bowl of freshly fruit salad at the chocolate-skinned child, Aleck, a five-year old kid who lost his parents when he lost still an infant.

Aleck stopped at the corner and faced Soulrender. "Never!"

"Salads are for chickens!" Jude said, a child with sandy, blond hair.

"Yeah for chickens!" Nathan, Eric and Roy said and fled in different directions.

Wilhelm tried his best not to snap at the insults he got from a black kid, a blond brat and three eggheads. He knew he would fall into their level if he grabbed deathscythe and forced them to take their insults back.

Instead, he turned around. A group of children composing of seven girls and a melancholic boy whom he believed would die if scolded the kid.

Wilhelm knelt down, still stirring his fruit salad.

"The rebels have escape but they haven't gotten far away. They must eat my special fruit salad for their punishment. "He said, as if he was a battalion commander. "Harriet, Ai and Mae, the three of are going to find the rebels in the first floor. Scour the entire area, especially the closets and under the sofas. Use the rope skills that I taught you a week ago alright?"

"Aye, Willie!" The three said and left with their jump ropes.

"Nana, you're going to take your squad and searched the entire second floor of the house. They will be hiding in the curtains and in the rooms. Search the area thoroughly. If you didn't find them, then…" He paused, thinking of a name for that monk. "Enter four-eyed, tubby monk's room. If you must, throw everything to find the rebels. You know their weakness, right?"

The girls puckered up their lips.

"Excellent, the rebels believe that you have cooties." He smacked his fist. "Go and bring them here."

They got up and dashed through the other door.

"Leo, go outside and scout the area. If you see them, do not engage the enemy. Call for backup immediately. I repeat, do not engage the enemy. They will give you the wet willy if they capture you."

The child gulped nervously and exited through the back door.

Flexing his shoulders, Wilhelm placed the bowl on the table and plopped down on a stool. His eyes were locked on the small, round window near the stove. Dusts floated gently and he could clearly see them with the help of sunlight.

Footsteps echoed throughout the corridor. Wilhelm was certain it didn't belong to the kids.

He got up. "You alright?"

She smiled. "Yeah…"

And she punched him in the face.

* * *

"The salad's good. Where did you learn how to make this?" Lucy asked, still eating the salad.

Wilhelm looked the other way, applying more pressure on his eye with an ice bag.

"It's what you get for calling me fat." She said frankly.

"I didn't! I just called you four-eyed tubby mo—"

The monk smiled devilishly. "I still have an ice bag and some ice cubes on the fridge. Your other eye could use another one."

He scowled.

Lucy silently finished her salad and picked up an apple from the basket.

"You wish for answers, right?" Wilhelm said, peeling off a banana.

"Yeah," The monk replied, staring at the window. "First of all, what's your name?"

He turned around to face her, still chewing the fruit like a bubble gum. "I thought you read the flier."

"Yeah, I did but I'm asking for your real name. You have one, haven't you?"

"Doesn't really matter to me. I was called by that name because of my talents and skills that exceeded even the greatest wizards and priest in the history of Midgard. "

"Is that so?" Lucy glanced at him. "At first, I should hate you for forsaking mankind and going over for power. I thought you only wanted strength, as I have heard these rumors from other priests from the Sanctuary. But what happened last night…" She paused and closed her eyes dreamily. "And now, I believed you couldn't do such a thing to your friends. Not to mention that you help me last night."

"Errr…" Wilhelm walked outside and threw the banana peeling. "You were out cold for a week."

"Oh," Lucy said and scratched her head.

"If that's the case," He stretched his arms. "Then, call me Wilhelm."

"Wilhelm?"

"Yeah, Wilhelm." He placed a hand on his forehead. "Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"No, but Wilhelm what?"

"Wilhelm! Jeez, what the hell do you want?" He paced around the room, annoyingly raising his voice. "You want the full meaning and history of the name Wilhelm?"

"Wilhelm… I didn't need—"

"Fine!" He shouted. "My name came from the ancient Germanic language from the northwestern tribes."

"Hey…"

Wilhelm pressed on. "It has several meanings but the most notable meaning for this name means will and protection."

"Listen to me Wilhelm." Lucy said but he completely ignored her.

"Only a few people bear the name of Wilhelm, like me. Also, the name 'William' is the English counterpart of my na—"

"Wilhelm!" Lucy yelled.

He stopped on his feet and gulped.

Orange light jumped out of her right fist. Her eyes looked like a maniacal demon that would tear him into pieces.

The girl forced a smile and flexed her fingers. He could hear the snapping sound of bones in her hands.

"I'm giving you five seconds to sit down, shut your mouth and answer my entire question before I use a Guillotine Fist on your head…"

Then, she placed a finger on her lips.

Cold sweat formed on his forehead.

"No, I'm going to use my Dragon King Fist. I'm quite sure you're going to need all the ice packs you can get once I use that on you."

His enthusiasm shattered to tiny pieces, Wilhelm obeyed the monk.

"Now, I want to know your surname?" Lucy asked, sipping a cup of tea.

"Surname?"

"Your last name. You do have one, right?"

He avoided her gaze. "I can't tell you that."

"How come?"

"It's confidential."

She arched an eyebrow.

"Really, if you know my surname, then your life will change forever.

She grinned. "You're a noble, aren't you?"

Trying to avoid his defeat, Wilhelm faced the other way.

"Doesn't matter…" Lucy finished her tea. "Tell me what happened last week, the one when we were attack by that demon."

He stared at her, as if assessing her determination. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah…I had to know what happened to me."

"To make it short and blunt, that kid defeated us and left us to drown in our own pool of blood. Well, you were swimming on your, since that kid stabbed you in the lungs and threw like a ragged doll."

Lucy held her chest. "How about you?"

"I can't tell you. I prefer to leave that incident behind me."

She nodded.

"Anymore questions?"

"Yeah," Lucy said. "There was a swordsman, wasn't it?"

"Yup. He's Jeremy and I needed to discuss something to him when that incident occurred. At first, I thought that man was a demon, from the wanderer's tribe." He sighed. "You do know that of all the demons in Midgard, they' re the only one who can morph into perfect human beings and at the same time, those demons prefer peace and harmony."

"Although, some of them are renegade hunters."

"Those are nothing but rumors, perpetuated by other demons. Crystal herself investigated this matter and proved to us that they weren't evil. In fact, they only wanted to live alone in their lands."

"Something's not right; you said at first, what do you mean by that?"

Wilhelm inhaled. "Answer this riddle. Neither living nor dead, they're the creatures that prowl under the blanket of the darkness. They bear their fangs and claws to destroy their foes. What is it?"

Lucy shook her head.

"Jeremy and that brat are vampires…"

"What!?" The monk said, shocked and confused. "Vampires? But they're just myth—"

He removed his collar, revealing a pair of small holes on the side of his neck. "This is a vampire bite. That kid nearly killed me when he sucked my blood."

"No way…" Lucy got up and inspected the wound. "They're vampires…I just fought a vampire?"

He nodded.

She fell down on a chair, eyes downcast.

"Get a hold of yourself, Sherman." Wilhelm said.

"Hearing those things you said to me…." She slapped her face twice." Alright, I'm good."

"Do you have any questions?" He inquired.

"No, let me absorb those things for now. I can ask you later, right?"

"Sure." He got up. "Now, I have a favor to ask."

Wilhelm walked closer and whispered his request.

"What!?" Lucy shouted.

"Don't worry; he won't bite even if you use your Guillotine Fist ten times on him" Wilhelm said and casually brushed past her

"Why me? You can talk to him since you know his…"

He stopped, not looking at her. "If my assumptions are right, then I did something horrible just to save our skin."

Wilhelm turned around and grinned. "Besides, girls are better listeners than men and having a very, very serious with him makes me uneasy."

"Why?"

"Men repels men, women attracts women. Therefore, women attract men."

An awkward silence loomed over the room.

"That's a stupid logic, Wilhelm." Lucy blurted.

"Gimme a break and do your best."

Shaking her head in dismay, Lucy walked towards the window and saw a man standing still under the shade of a maple tree. A sword leaned against the tree.

She turned around. "Wilhelm, what am I-"

But he was already gone.


End file.
